Who is She?
by SUTrash
Summary: She shows up, and turns my life around. I hated this town, but maybe I could learn to love it.. RUPPHIRE Sapphys POV It goes a bit fast the first chapter, but this is just the way I want Ruby to be. I am also working on She Wont Look at Me. Thats Rubys POV


I hate this stupid little town.

Everyone knows everyone else and there is no excitement. That was until today..

I blow dried my long hair like normal, letting the wavy locks tumble down my back. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and take a look at myself in the mirror. I sigh and just accept it. 'I could look better..' I think to myself as I grab my backpack and make my way down stairs. I feel my butt pocket vibrate and reach for my cellphone.

'I'm here, let's go Sapph!' I read. It was a text from my best friend, Amethyst. I smile and grab an apple from the basket. "I'll see you later, mom!" I yell to her. I run out the door and hop into Amethysts car.

"Hey, Sapphy. Whats good?" She smirks at me, knowing that nothing has changed since yesterday. I roll my eyes.

"Obviously nothing. You would have heard about it already." I sigh.

"Well then I suppose the buzz hasnt hit you yet." I look at her with a questioning look. "People just moved into the town. I heard they have a daughter. And I heard she is super athletic." I roll my eyes at the gossip.

"How would someone find all of this out so soon?" I sigh at my question. Who knows whats the truth and what isnt the truth.

"Maybe she is cool! Lets see if we can spot her." Amethyst says as she pulls into the parking lot of the highschool.

"I already found her car." I told her and she looks around harder. How can she not see the one thing that is different? "Its the Jeep. How dont you see that?!" I exclaim. She smiles and looks at the jeep.

"Ooo, a jeep." Was all she said before parking and gathering her things. "If you see her before me, let me know if you talk to her." I nod my head, not really caring. Just because one person comes to town, doesnt mean that this town will get any better. I walk to my locker and grab my text books for my first three classes.

"Sapphire! Wait up!" I turn around and see Pearl. I smile her way and wait for her to catch up.

"Hey Pearl." I say plainly and start to walk again.

"Did you hear about the new girl? I heard she is mean, or more ruthless." Pearl said. Im slightly interested, but shrug it off.

"I heard about her, but I dont care. she cant make this crumby town better." I say and turn into my first period as I wave her off. I sigh and look to my desk, but there is someone sitting there. Is that her? I walk over to her and put my book down on the desk. She looks up to me with a weird look.

"Can I help you?" Her eyes are a brownish redish color and her hair is a dark brown. She has fairly tanned skin and does look pretty athletic. I sigh.

"This is my desk." I say witha colder tone then I intended. He gaze suddenly shifted to a glare as she packed up her stuff and stood up.

"Sorry 'Your Majesty,' I didnt mean to sit in your precious seat." She says in a mocking tone and I smile, cupping my hand and imitating a queen.

"Im glad you understand," I say as I wave her off. She rolls her eyes and takes her leave to the desk in the far corner. I guess I could have been more nice about it..

"That was just cold, Sapphire." I hear Rose say to me from the desk in front of me.

"Cold or not, its probably better if she hates me. Everyone is about to make a big hype out of her, so.." I sigh and take my seat. I just want to get through today.

I hear the firt period bell ring, signalling the end of class. Thank goodness, I dont want to her Ms. Diamond drone on and on anymore. I pack my things and make my way to chemistry.

"Wait for me, Sapph!" I hear Amethyst yell to me. I turn around and she is sprinting down the hallway away from her locker. "Have you seen the new girl?" She asks. I just nod my head. "What was she like? I heard she is mean!" The exclaims and I just shrug. She didnt seem to scary to me.

"She wasnt scary. She did look athletic." I answer and Amethyst crosses her arms.

"Did you even talk to her?" I nod my head again.

"I told her to, basically, get out of my seat."I tell her and stop by the chem door. She starts to pace a bit.

"What exactly did you say to her?" I roll my eyes.

"Thats my seat and then she got sarcastic. You better get to class, you are going to be late." I wave her off, I just dont want to talk to her about the new girl.

"Okay then, Sassy Sapphy. I'll see you after class." She said as she winked and waved to me her goodbye. I like that, 'Sassy Sapphy.' I walk into class thinking too hard about this nickname. I take a seat at my desk and pull out my chem homework and textbook. The teacher walks in not too long after that and starts class.

"Good morning class.." His voice is drawn out and he sounds tired, "we have a new student in our class today. Introduce yourself." The light skinned girl walks to the front of the class and looks super annoyed with everyone already.

"Hi. Im Ruby. I dont want to be here." I peek up through my bangs and look at her angry expression. I roll my eyes and look back down at my doodle in my notebook.

"Alright, thats enough. You can take a seat over there next to Sapphire. She needs a lab partner." I roll my eyes again.

"Im actually doing perfect on my own." I mumble to myself and hear foot steps come near me.

"Well, if it isnt the Queen herself. Is it okay if I sit here, your majesty?" Her voice is sarcastic again as she takes her seat and pulls out her notebook. "Why are you so cold to me anyway? What did I even do to you?"She asks in a whispered angry tone. I peek at her through my bangs and turn to a different page in my book.

'I just dont see why everyone in this town is getting hype over a new person. Can you even make this run down old town any better? Probably not.' I scribbled into the page and slid the notebook to her. I saw her expression grow amused.

"So the princess is tired of her kingdom." She looks me in the eye and smirks. I just kind of glare in her direction.

"You dont know what its like to be stuck in this town all of your life. Nothing changes in this place." I whisper back and she looks to be thinking really hard. I roll my eyes and look back at the board. I just want to get out of this class.

The bell rings and I scramble my thing together. I rush out of the class quickly and start to my next class, but before I could make it very far, someone grabbed my arm. I turn quickly and see Pearl. I sigh and pull my arm away.

"What is it Pearl?" I keep walking and she keeps looking around.

"Have you noticed the new girl?" I give her a look that says 'Dont talk about it.' But she keeps at it. "She wont stop staring at you. Like she is trying to figure something out."

"I dont peticularly care about the new girl. What she does is none of my concern." I dont really care that she is staring at me.

"You better care! What if she is already targeting you to try and fight! Remember what I told you? Ruthless." I rolled my eyes. She would have done that already, right? "Not just that, but here she comes." I feel my eyes pop out a little. I turn around and see her coming at us, not in a mean way, but a fierce way. Once she stops in front of us, she looks me dead in the eye.

"Come with me." Is all she says before she pulls me away from Pearl and down the hallway.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I see her smirk.

"Just chill out, your highness. I mean no harm." She says and keeps going. She is significantly stronger than I am, so I cant get my hold out of hers.

"Can I atleast know anything?" I ask.

"Do you know how hot it is right now? I mean, outside?" I hear her ask and sigh deeply. I've done that so much today, I could probably hold my breath for an hour a least.

"Its probably about 80 outside. Why?" I watch her smirk grow and she looks at me when she opens the front door to the school.

"Because we are ditching to have some fun. Lets go." I dont have a choice before Im pulld out the door. I hear her grab her keys and Im being forced into the car.

"Why? I have been nothing but rude to you?" I ask and try to get away from her.

"You said nothing changes. So I take it you have grown up with a lack of excitement." I watch her as she shuts the door behind me and rushes to the other side of the car. I see her cellphone in her hand like she is dialing a number. She puts the phone to her ear and I hear her mumbling to someone. "Yeah, that lake.. No. You dont have to bring her.. Then bring her! We just need to get this princess out of here.. I dont know her actual name.. I think its Sapphire.." Why is she doing this?! I dont even know her! She only knows my cold shoulder! I dont understand! "Yes, Jasper. I do think she is pretty." I blush... alot. "Thats not the reason Im doing this! Im doing this because-... Just meet me at the damn lake!" She puts her phone in her pocket and climbs in the car. "Sorry. I had to call someone." She said and started theengine. I dont say anything. I cant. I just heard her call me pretty.. And Im not too good with these situations.. "How far away do you live? Think you can sneak inside for a bathing suit?" She asks and starts to pull away. She looks at me questioningly and I see her glare. "Im doing you a favor. You could atleast talk to-"

"I didnt ask to be kidnapped." I saw her expression soften and then go right back to hard.

"You said nothing changes. You want excitement? You want change? Lets try something new with you. You need to be a little risky," her glare never leaves the road. "Even some princesses escape their castles.. but some are begging to be taken away." She smiles a bit.

"Let me guess, Im the princess?" I say and smile a bit myself.

"You got it." She says and rolls down the windows.

"So where are we going?" I ask. I need to know these things.

"You'll see. Buckle up, Im about to take you on a little trip. We will be back later." She smiles and I put on my seat belt.

'Just what are you going to do to my life, Ruby?'


End file.
